The Return Of Black Rebel
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Macy and Tommy return to Staybrook and encounter two large aliens that prove they are gentle giants. Cowritten with Steelcode and Redbat132. :)


**Another collaboration from Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Tommy, Hank Monroe, Cindy, and Macy belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **The Return Of Black Rebel**

Macy and her brother Tommy were back in Staybrook! After telling their father, Hank Monroe, about a new job opening as Sheriff there, he seemed interested. Not only did he thought it would be the perfect place to start somewhere new, but also be close to keep an eye on his daughter during her college years. It took some time to fill in the paper work in transferring from NYPD to CPD as the new sheriff. Not to mention find the perfect home to move to. But eventually, Hank, his wife Cindy, and two kids managed to pull it off and now live there. And the best part, Macy's local college isn't so far away from where her family lives.

While settling in their new household, Macy and Tommy were secretly excited to seeing their new alien friends at the Grant Mansion again. Although it had been a few weeks, they still couldn't forget their first time there.

Ever since that day, Tommy and the Mystery Crusaders began doing research on why these aliens seemed somewhat familiar, only to discover a website created by James "Jimmy" Jonah Jones, revealing pictures of aliens around the world, including every alien a certain hero has ever turned into, even dating back to when he was ten years old. From there, the Mystery Crusaders believed that the Grant Mansion aliens knew Ben Tennyson and hoped to meet him one day as they were huge fans of Ben. Macy, who was more of a laid back fan, had heard of Ben Tennyson, along with what he has done. Saving the Earth and the Universe multiple times, even stopping bad guys, alien and or human. She respected someone who took saving innocent people seriously just as much as she did.

"I'm so pumped for tonight, Macy! We are finally going back!" Tommy exclaimed, preparing his dark blue backpack with things to take.

The brunette teen couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting the Grant Mansion aliens, too, little brother. I bet they'll be as happy as us seeing each other again after so long."

"I hope so! I have so many questions to ask them! Like what kind species each of them are? What planet are they from? How many aliens or people live there? Are there any more? How long have they lived in the Grant Mansion? From all the different galaxies, why stay here on earth? And did Ben Tennyson came up with the alien hero names first or did he got it from meeting those guys?" the young boy was talking and moving around in circles as if he ate a lot of sugary sweets. He couldn't contain his eagerness.

"Okay, first, remind me to never give you anymore chocolate chip cookies during our travels again. Second, save your questions and energy until we get there. You got to be patient."

"You're one to talk about patience. You couldn't even wait long enough for a pizza to arrive back home," remarked Tommy, with a playful smirk.

Now, normally, Macy would have lost her cool about her step-brother teasing her. But, after figuring out he did those things to be close to her, she has slowly almost gotten use to them…almost all of them. Of course, that didn't mean Macy was gonna let Tommy get away with it.

"Oh, that does it. You just asked for trouble now. No mercy!" She told him with a mischievous grin on her face, pouncing on Tommy and pinned him to the floor.

Without warning, she began mercilessly tickling Tommy on every tickle spot she knew: his neck, sides, underarms, even his feet! Good thing he had his sneakers off, making it easier for Macy to poke and scratch his soles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHACEHEHEHEHE, STAHAHAHAHAP!" squealed Tommy, practically in tears.

Macy couldn't hold her laughter as she kept tickling faster. It was something she learned when meeting the Galactic Monsters. She just wished she thought of it sooner. Next time the brunette girl saw the monster-like aliens, she made a mental note to thank them for the tip.

After a few straight minutes, Macy finally stopped and helped Tommy up. He was still trying to catch his breath from that tickle torture, but thankfully, it didn't tire him out for the big night they have planned.

* * *

While waiting, Tommy and Macy decided to explore more of Staybrook so they could understand the place better. Also, if ever going out in evening patrols, a certain heroine alter ego could take a few shortcuts when traveling.

Unfortunately, they ran into some bullies along the way. "Hey, look at these two," one bully said.

"Newcomers," another one spat.

"I hear their dad is the new sheriff in town," said a third.

"Then they're definitely due for a beat-down welcome from us," said the first.

Macy would have taken them on, but didn't want to reveal her secret identity. "Tommy, run," she said and they began running, but the bullies gave chase.

It was probably half an hour later that the bullies finally gave up as the two stepsiblings ran into the woods and it had begun raining. "Well, guess this rain is a blessing in disguise," Macy said as they found a cave and took refuge in it.

But they hadn't escaped their encounter with the bullies unscathed. Some scrapes and bruises were mostly what they had endured but Macy had taken the worst hits while protecting her little brother. Her cuts were a little deeper and her bruises a bit wider. She may be a street fighter who can handle tough fights, but when laying low, she had to keep her expert skills from being out that could blow her cover as Black Rebel. Especially in a new town, which was a bummer, but it was the only way.

Not long after, they were both exhausted and felt very sleepy. Deciding to rest, Macy laid on the ground dead tired with Tommy staying close to her. Although scared, he felt save next to his big stepsister.

But little did they know that they did not go unnoticed. While they were sleeping, two aliens had found them. Two giant aliens to be exact. Looking at each other, they took the two back to the mansion to their home and treated the young ones' injuries and prepared a meal to feed the two once they had awaken.

* * *

 _A couple hours later…_

Macy and Tommy woke up to find they were both swaddled in blankets on a very large bed. "Uh, Macy? Since when do cave grounds feel less rough and look like sheet blanket covers?" Questioned Tommy.

This caused Macy to scan around before she spoke, her voice filled with shock. "Because this isn't the ground of a cave we're on top of. It's a giant bed!"

Just then, two huge giants came in, causing the two humans' eyes to grow wide at their height. One was tall and white with red markings while the other one was a combination of red, blue, and white. Macy leaned close to Tommy. "Don't make any sounds nor sudden movements," she whispered, horrified at seeing the two giants in front of them.

He nodded, but unfortunately, his stomach noises gave away their position since they missed out in lunch.

Talk about bad timing. They never had lunch because they ran into the bullies. Macy's stomach then growled too, making the two aliens look at them.

Both aliens chuckled. "Looks like our surprise guests are hungry," said the red and white alien.

The two young ones could only stare in slight terror before struggling against the blanket restraints but found that they couldn't get out. The two giants picked them up and carried them over to a table where two bowls of broth were sitting and brought up spoonful's of the broth to the two.

"Um, no thanks. We're good," Macy told them, not about to let the two try to eat her or her brother.

"Yep! So how about you untie us and we'll just leave you two be?" Spoke Tommy, hiding the nervousness in his tone.

But their stomachs growled again, which didn't convince the two giants at all. "Those are some very upset tummies. They're calling for food," the red and white giant said as both brothers tried to get the two to eat, but the two kept refusing.

"You two are missing out on some delicious broth," the taller giant said. "It's quite delicious. Made from scratch."

"And it smells so good, doesn't it?" The first giant asked.

These questions made the siblings' stomachs go nuts with growling until Macy finally had enough. "Okay, enough already! Just stop! We know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work! If you think we're that gullible in eating just so you could have us as your little kids-in-a-blanket snack, then you're both nuts!" She said angrily.

Surprisingly, the taller giant laughed. "The only thing we're trying to do is stop the hungry growling from two kids' upset tummies," he said in amusement.

"Ha! Yeah, right," she scoffed, "You expect us to believe that? Then how do you explain the blankets you have my brother and I trapped in?" She demanded to know, not letting her guard down for a moment.

"You were both soaked to the bone and shivering, so we dried you off and swaddled you to make sure you didn't get cold and get sick," the other giant said calmly. "We also took care of your injuries, which we will talk about after you two eat. Now, why would we heal you, keep you warm, and offer you food if we were going to hurt you? Hmmm?"

Okay, she had to admit, that did seem a bit farfetched and after his words sank in a bit more, she glanced at the broth and could see her reflection in it, noticing that the pain and scratches were gone from both her face and her brother's face. And the blankets were warm enough from keeping her and Tommy from getting sick. On top of that, the giants didn't even act bad. They only seemed…friendly, which was weird because she and her brother had just encountered people who were rowdy and ruthless as the ones they knew back in New York.

"…Okay, you got me there. But that is a good question. Why would you two help us? Who exactly are you?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm Way Big, and this is my brother, Ultimate Way Big. We're both To'kustars. The reason we helped you is because we have many nieces and nephews who have been hurt and in pain. And we hate seeing any of them like that, or any child, for that matter," Way Big said calmly.

Hearing that, Macy nodded, relating to them since she hated seeing small children-like her brother-getting hurt and injured from low-live thugs. Even Tommy hated seeing his big sister hurt herself when just protecting him.

Ultimate Way Big gently cleared his throat. "Now how about some lunch then we can talk some more. Your tummies are crying loudly for food," he said.

Seeing that the To'kustar Brothers were cool, the two finally agreed to eat something and were let out of their blankets to eat and enjoy the company with their two new giant friends.

After they ate, Tommy couldn't hold back his questions anymore. "Hey, do you guys know about the Grant Mansion?" He asked after he figured out where he had seen and heard of these aliens before.

His question got Macy to wonder how her Grant Mansion friends were and, if the To'kustar Brothers did know the place, how to get there in time before their parents started to worry.

Way Big chuckled. "You mean the Grant Mansion that's currently our roof?" He asked, smiling.

"Wait, what?! Are you telling me we were underneath the Grant Mansion this entire time!? For real?!" Macy asked in disbelief.

Once again, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big chuckled. "Yes, Rachel Jocklin is our little sister."

Hearing that, Macy and Tommy glanced at one another before laughing a bit. "Well, if by 'little' as in height, then you're not wrong there," Macy said.

"Believe us, we're familiar with adopted relations," added Tommy.

"We've heard," Ultimate Way Big said, smiling.

Curious on that statement, Macy cocked her head to the side. "Is that another reason why you brought us here? Because Rachel mentioned about us?" She asked.

"Well, that, and we heard your conversation with our newest nephew when you arrive," the taller giant replied.

"Newest nephew? Who are you…Ooohhh," Macy lightly blushed, realizing that the two alien giants were actually there on that day listening to everything while underground. She began blushing more as she remembered a lot of embarrassing stuff had happened plus had been said, too.

"We have yet to meet Sage, but we cannot wait to," Way Big said, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure he would be surprised yet happy to meet you all, one day. I know we were," Macy said.

"Totally! Who wouldn't want to meet two giant aliens as one of their family members? Sage is lucky to have you!" Added Tommy.

"Don't forget you have us as well," Ultimate Way Big stated.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing us in like that. Tommy and I would have ended up getting hypothermia by now, if it weren't for you guys. We definitely owe you our lives," Macy said gratefully.

"You don't owe us anything; we're your friends and friends help each other," Way Big said before smirking. "Although there is one thing that my brother and I could do with?"

"What?" Tommy asked, although Macy was having slight suspicions, having seen that smirk before on the Galactic Monster Aliens' faces when they were about to tickle them.

"Well, we haven't had our favorite food today, and we were hoping you two could help us with it," Ultimate Way Big said catching onto his brother's idea.

"And what, may I ask, is this favorite food of yours?" Questioned the brunette, though she had a feeling deep down that she was going to regret asking.

"Why, giggling tummies, of course!" Way Big said, scooping Tommy up and carefully pushing his shirt up to lip munch his stomach, being very gentle. "Mmmm, yummy."

"HEHEHEHAHAHA! STOP, THAT TICKLES!" Tommy squealed, unable to hold in his laughter.

"Oh, no fair," Ultimate Way Big said, though he was chuckling. "Guess it's feeding time."

"Oh, no! Don't you dare! I'm not getting involved in this trap!" Macy exclaimed, slowly moving backwards before making a break for it. Considering she hates getting tickled, she knew that she was gonna regret asking what those alien giants had in mind.

Unfortunately, she was going against a giant, a battle that isn't easy to win when the giant is just as determined to catch you as you are determined to run from it.

Ultimate Way Big quickly scooped up Macy, giving her a puppy dog pout. "You aren't going to let me starve, are you?" He asked, his tone still teasing.

"Couldn't you ask for something else that does not involving tickling me? Because I prefer not going through that torture routine," she argued, scooting back to try to get away from his hold on her.

The large giant instead held her close to his heart to calm her down. Although slightly confused, Macy listened to the rhythmic beat of the giant's heart carefully and felt her worries disappear as her eyes grew heavy. A small smile came to her face as she placed one of her hands on his chest. The Rebel Brunette had never experienced anything like this before. Ultimate Way smiled at this and then lightly tickled her sides when she finally relaxed.

"Hehehehehe, h-Hey! Quit it, you sneaky giant!" She protested, trying to hold her laughter in, but giggles kept escaping out of her.

"Oh, come on. My brother's getting a full stomach. Why can't I?" Ultimate Way Big asked, removing his fingers and playfully munching on Macy's stomach with his lips.

"EEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ULTIMAHAHAHAHATE WAY BIHIHIG!" Macy screamed with a laugh, squirming with little success. For this was a tickle torture she never encountered to withhold. It was too much for her.

"Mmmmm, sweet and giggly. My favorite," he said, licking his lips a little.

The slight lick on his lips kind of touching her stomach caused Macy to not only feel disgusted but laughed even harder. "EHEHEHEW, GROHOHOHOSS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, are you giggling at my tongue? Hmmm? Are you?" Ultimate Way Big asked while talking into her stomach.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHORE!" She begged, practically in tears and reached her limit.

He chuckled as he stopped, gently rubbing Macy's back to help her recover. "Thank you for the lovely meal," he said, his voice still teasing.

"Yes, thank you. That was mmm, mmmm good," Way Big said, rubbing Tommy's back gently as the boy recovered.

The young boy chuckled at what Way Big said. "You're welcome, Big Buddy! That was fun!" He replied.

Macy smirked, but nodded. "Yeah. Tiring, but fun. Something we both needed, after what we've been through today," she admitted.

"Well, why don't you two have a rest? Rachel has already told your parents that you'd be staying over for the night," Way Big said kindly, placing Tommy on the pillow.

"Really? Well, if it's okay with you guys, we will," Macy said as she was placed next to her brother. Once making contact with the soft pillow, the brunette girl started to feel very sleepy and noticed her brother was already catching some Z's.

Before joining him, she opened her eyes half way to look up at the To'kustar Brothers. "Goodnight, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big. Thanks for everything," she was with a slight yawn before falling fast asleep.

"Goodnight, little ones," Way Big spoke softly, smiling.

"Sleep well," Ultimate Way Big said, who was also grinning like his younger brother as they fondly watched the two for a bit before joining the children in a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
